Shipgirls Come Before Work
by Saber Knight
Summary: A series of oneshots about an admiral who puts his shipgirls over everything else, especially paperwork.
1. Aoba and the Great Scoop

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle**

* * *

Admiral Shirai was sitting at his desk, working on some paperwork when Aoba walked into his office. "Excuse me." She said as she came in, sitting down on the couch with a soft sigh. With that sigh, she instantly had Shirai's full attention, so much so that he wadded up the paper he was almost finished with and threw it over his shoulder into the trash can behind him.

"Is something wrong, Aoba?" He asked her.

Aoba looked at him with a sad smile. "It's just that there's nothing going on; nothing to write about for tomorrow's paper, and I want a scoop so bad!" She whined before suddenly getting a sparkle in her eyes. "Commander! Why not run around the naval base in your underwear?" She giggled, holding her camera up.

Shirai stood up, his hands on his desk. "That would be inappropriate, Aoba." He said right before he ripped his shirt off. "I'll only take my shirt off."  
"What!? You're really going to do it!?" The girl exclaimed, surprised.  
Without another word the admiral took off running.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Aoba was hot on his heels, her camera at the ready.

Fusou was walking down the hall when the admiral suddenly jogged by. "Ah, admiral." She said, looking back at him.  
"Good afternoon, Fusou." Shirai said, doubling back and jogging in place beside her. "The weather is nice today, isn't it?"  
"Yes, the sky is a beautiful blue today." She answered, a soft smile on her face.  
"Great weather for a jog."

"Don't wear yourself out, OK?"  
"Yes, I'll be careful." He smiled at her. "Well then, I'll be off."  
"Hai." She said.

The admiral took off, leaving Fusou behind as she continued on her way. Suddenly, she stopped, a blush spreading across her face. _The admiral... he was... without a shirt..._ Steam fluttered out through her ears as Aoba ran by after snapping a photo.

Inazuma was walking into the main building when she heard the admiral call out to her. "Good afternoon, nanodesu."  
"Good afternoon, nanodesu." She replied right as the admiral passed her. Suddenly realizing what she'd just seen, she whirled around. "Nanodesu!?"

"Onee-sama! Are you ready?" Hiei called out from the pitcher's mound, Kongou standing across from her with a bat in her hand.  
"Bring it on!" Kongou said with an aura of confidence, the bat firmly gripped in her hands.

As Hiei brought her arm back, Kongou saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her drool. As the admiral ran by the playing field, shirtless, she could do nothing but stare even as a baseball slammed into her forehead and cleanly bounced off.

"Teitoku~!" She finally yelled before running off after him, leaving behind a bewildered Hiei.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Admiral Shirai was working on a crumpled up piece of paper when Aoba came in with the base's daily newspaper. "Did everything turn out well?" He asked as she set it down on his desk, the admiral wadding up the paperwork once again and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Yes! All thanks to you, commander!" Aoba said, smiling big and wide. "I've already sold over five-hundred copies!"  
"Five-hundred?" The admiral questioned, laying down a coin for the newspaper. "We don't have that many personnel."  
"I sell to some of the nearby naval bases and to HQ."  
"That explains the call."

"Anyways~" She took some photos out of her pocket. "You don't mind if I sell some pictures of you shirtless, do you?"  
"Who would buy them?" Shirai asked, perking up an eyebrow.  
"Do you want to know?" She asked with a wink.  
"No, not really." He answered.

"Hai, hai~" She turned around, putting the pictures back in her pocket. "Thanks for everything yesterday, commander!"  
He gave her a thumbs up. "Anytime."

As Aoba walked out, the admiral went digging for his crumpled up paperwork.


	2. Abukuma's Weekend Pass

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle**

* * *

Admiral Shirai handed a slip of paper over to Abukuma who stood across from him, the girl accepting it with a timid smile. "You deserve a long-awaited rest, Abukuma." He told her, smiling. "Take this weekend off and spend it however you like."

"Thank you, admiral..." She softly said, looking down at the paper with a slightly sad look in her eyes.  
"Is something the matter?" Shirai asked, deeply concerned.  
"I-it's nothing, admiral." Abukuma told him, not wanting to impose upon him.  
He leaned forward. "Abukuma, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I'll listen."

The orange-haired girl looked down, her hands behind her back as she fidgeted around. "Well, it's just that... it'd be boring by myself..."  
The admiral smiled. "Is that all? Very well, who would you like to accompany you? I'll make the necessary pass immediately."  
Abukuma looked up at him, a smile on her face. "R-really? It's OK?"  
He nodded. "Your hard work this past operation was critical to its success. This is my way to thank you." He grabbed another pass. "Just give me a name."

Abukuma, now sparkling, leaned forward. "T-then, is it OK if Kinu... a-and Isuzu go with me?"

Admiral Shirai's mind came to a stop, his eyes turning serious. _Kinu and Isuzu...? Since Abukuma is going to be away, I already planned on having Kinu take flagship position this next mission, and Isuzu's ASW will be indispensable! To take them out of the plan one day before the mission...! I couldn't possibly-_ "Very well, here's their pass." He held the two passes out that he'd written while he was thinking it over.

"Th-thank you, admiral!" Abukuma happily took them, her sparkles feeling the room.  
"Make sure to enjoy yourselves." He told her, the girl nodding in response before hurrying out to share the good news with her sisters.

Admiral Shirai, after she was gone, picked up the phone. "Inazuma?"  
 _"Yes, commander?"_ She answered. _  
_"Concerning tomorrow's mission, remove Kinu and Isuzu from the fleet composition and have Sendai take the flagship position and Yuubari take Isuzu's position."  
 _"Nanodesu!? You're changing the composition this late into the plan?"_

"I know we've been planning this since last week, so I must apologize, but an urgent matter came up and only Kinu and Isuzu can take care of it."  
 _"Commander... Did it have something to do with Abukuma, nanodesu?"  
_ "Yes."  
 _"I understand. I'll make the changes immediately."_

"Thank you."

Shirai hung up the phone, stood up, and grabbed his jacket. "Now then, time to brief Sendai and Yuubari." He was going to have to redo a lot of paperwork because of this, but it was totally worth it!


	3. Shimakaze's Boredom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle**

* * *

Shimakaze was sitting in front of the admiral's desk, bored. Admiral Shirai himself was working on some paperwork, which was even more boring in her opinion. So, with nothing to do, she was just quietly sitting there. A shiver ran down her body as the air seemed to get even colder, and immediately a shirt was dropped over her shoulders. She looked up, the admiral still working on his paperwork, but only in his undershirt.

Shimakaze looked at the shirt over her and decided, mostly out of boredom, that it wasn't enough. "Admiral, it's cold." She whined, and the shirt was suddenly removed from her shoulders. "Oh?" She asked, confused, right before an undershirt was pulled over her shoulders and down her arms before the uniform shirt was placed back over her. "Oh."

Sitting there, with her arms trapped against her sides, Shimakaze decided she wanted to see what the admiral would do next if she... "It's still cold." She said, and she heard the admiral stand up. The next thing she knew, he was pulling her up and over the desk and right into his lap. With her seated up against him, their body heat mingled and it grew comfortably warm.

"It's warm..." Shimakaze muttered, relaxing into Shirai's chest as the admiral went back to working on his paperwork, his arms on either side of the girl. As she was just about to go to sleep, the office door burst open.

"Command-" Standing in the doorway was Aoba, and her eyes were right on Shimakaze in the admiral's lap. Immediately, the cruiser went for her camera to snap a picture; but the destroyer, the fastest ship of her time, launched herself out of the admiral's lap, planting her face right into the floor like a fish out of water just in the nick of time.

Aoba only got another picture of Admiral Shirai shirtless and working on his paperwork like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, right before she snapped another picture of Shimakaze lying on the floor with her arms bound and wearing the admiral's shirt. With a satisfied smile, Aoba hurried on out to start writing a story.

"I wonder what she wanted." Shirai commented.  
Shimakaze just laid face-first on the floor before muttering, "it's hot."


	4. Shirai's Cooked Crab

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle**

* * *

Cooked crab.

It's been one of Admiral Shirai's favorite meals ever since he was a child. Even after joining the military, he had always looked forward to having crab every now and then, though he rarely got the chance. Nowadays, he only had crab sometimes for special occasions.

Today was different.

Today... he had the chance of having crab for dinner without needing a special reason to do so.

Sitting at his desk, his plate set before him, Shirai prepared to eat. He's been looking forward to this meal ever since he got the crab yesterday.

"Itadaki-"

"Admiral!" Without warning, the door burst open and Oboro walked in, her pet crab riding along on her shoulder. "The 4th fleet has re-" Suddenly she stopped, her eyes wide open in horror as she stared at the plate of crab on the admiral's desk, her pet crab looking sharing her expression.

Quickly, without a moment of hesitation, Shirai grabbed the plate and flung it out of the (closed) window behind him. "I prefer curry." He said, his eyes honest and true. All previous thoughts about crab gone from his mind.

Oboro's relieved smile was worth it.

Shirai's stomach suddenly growled, causing him to look down at his meager bowl of rice.

Oboro noticed. "Ah, admiral..." With a big smile she held her hand up against her chest. "Would you like for Oboro to make some curry for you?"  
A sparkle appeared in the admiral's eyes. "That would be nice, Oboro. Thank you."  
"You can count on me!"

Oboro's hand-made curry, he enjoyed it far more than any crab. It wasn't just hers, either; whatever his shipgirls made for him, no matter what it was, he loved it more than anything else in the world.


	5. Akashi and Pizza

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle**

* * *

"There! All finished!" Akashi said, Admiral Shirai and her stepping back to view their handiwork. The window that had been broken yesterday was now back to new! Being the expert in repairs that she was, she hadn't needed the admiral's help; but, since he had been the one to break it, he wanted to help her out as much as possible. In the end, it really felt like she was the one that was helping out as he had done most of the work.

"Thank you, Akashi. I'm sorry for bothering you with something like this." Shirai said with a small smile.  
"Don't worry about it!" She told him. "Repairs and maintenance are my specialty."  
"Yes, that's right." He said, but he wasn't finished. "I still would like to repay you somehow. How about we go out for dinner tonight? Anywhere you'd like."  
Akashi blushed. "Ah, no, really! You don't have to! This was nothing!"

"I insist." He told her.  
"I-is that so...?" She softly asked.  
He nodded.

She was starting to get really embarrassed. Just the two of them, going out for dinner? That'd be just like a date! For her to go on something like a date with the admiral, that'd be... S-she's just a repair ship! She shouldn't be getting ahead of herself for thinking such things! He's just repaying her for helping him fix the window! R-right! "T-then, maybe we should invite Yuubari along as well?" If it's more than just the two of them, then it totally wouldn't be like a date! And if Yuubari was along, she wouldn't be so nervous...

Shirai looked at her for a few moments before his face grew serious. "Akashi, I'd love to go out to eat with you, just the two of us. There's a lot of things I'd like to talk about with you." His words made her face a darker shade of red. "But, if you'd like Yuubari to join us, I don't mind."

Akashi looked down at her feet, the tips of her ears burning red. "Are you... really OK with me?"  
"Yes." No hesitation whatsoever. "You're a very smart and beautiful young woman. Any man would be honored to have the chance to spend an evening with you."

She peeked up at him, the admiral standing there smiling at her. Suddenly, his cheeks reddened as he realized what he was saying. "Ah, I'm sorry if what I'm saying is misunderstanding. I'm not trying to make a move on you, or anything, really..." His smile was a warm, honest one. "I can't help but to speak what's on my mind."

Akashi giggled, covering her mouth slightly before meeting his eyes. "I understand, admiral. I'd be delighted to accept your offer."  
"I'm glad. What would you like to have? Anything is fine."  
"Any...thing?" This time she covered her mouth to stop some drool.  
"Yes."

"T-then..." Her voice grew quiet as she averted her gaze.  
"Yes?"  
"P-p-p..." She looked back up, stars in her eyes. "Pizza!"  
"Pizza it is, then."

It didn't seem to matter to Shirai that the nearest pizza parlor was almost 300 miles away, with the only way to get there in a timely manner to be to commandeer the emergency transport plane on base. In actuality, it did matter to him; he spent a whole two seconds thinking about it after he had already agreed.

That evening, Akashi enjoyed a delicious pizza for dinner along with the admiral.


	6. Akashi and the Admiral are Dating?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

 _ **Hai:** Yes._

 ** _Itai:_** _Ouch._

 _ **Yatta:** Hooray!_

* * *

Admiral Shirai was sitting at his desk, working on more paperwork when Aoba walked into his office. "Commander!" She said, stopping in front of his desk with her notepad and pencil in her hands. Never a good sign.

"What may I do for you, Aoba?" He asked, setting his paperwork aside.  
She leaned forward, a grin on her face. "How was dinner with Akashi last night?" She asked, winking at him.  
"It was nice." He answered honestly. "How was the pizza?"  
Drool came out of her mouth as she reminisced about last night. "Aa, it was so- Eh!?" She made a startled sound when she realized it. "You... noticed?" She guiltily asked, averting her eyes.

Aoba had stowed away on the emergency plane that Shirai and Akashi had taken out to dinner, and the reporter had a tasty treat while spying on the admiral and Akashi, something that Admiral Shirai had caught on to.

"Well, never mind that!" Aoba quickly recovered, leaning in more. "So, what did you and Akashi talk about?"  
"It was all just small talk." Shirai told her, putting his finger against her forehead and pushing her back on her side of _his_ desk. "How to keep your equipment in check, making proper repairs, what we liked to do in our free time, and the like."  
She began writing down some notes. "So you complimented her looks, showed a lot of interest in her, and even inquired as to when she was available next!?" She exclaimed, her eyes lit with inspiration.  
"Basically?" He simply said as he wondered just what kind of things went on in that mind of hers.

"Thank you very much, commander!" Aoba saluted before rushing off.  
"Well, I can see where this is going." Shirai muttered to himself.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Admiral Shirai was sitting at his desk, working on even more paperwork when Inazuma timidly walked up to him. "C-commander..." She whispered, glancing at him from underneath her bangs.  
"Nanodesu, Inazuma?" He asked her.  
"W-well..." She suddenly bowed. "I wish you two the best of luck!" She said before rushing out with a red face.  
"I knew this was going to happen..." The admiral muttered to himself, sighing.

Before Shirai could ponder on how to deal with this situation, Fusou walked in. "Good morning, Fusou. Is something the matter?" He asked, seeing a down look in her eyes which she quickly covered up with a small smile.  
"It's nothing, admiral." She said, waving off his concern. "I just wanted to congratulate you."  
A bead of sweat ran down Shirai's cheek. "Congratulations for what, may I ask?"  
"There's no need to hide it, admiral." She told him, turning away. "I know she'll be in good care in your hands." She added before walking out rather briskly.

 _Aoba went too far this time, it seems._ Shirai thought, worried about how Fusou was feeling, just before his office door was flung open and a figure leapt across the room at him. Acting quickly, he grabbed her before she could send them both down to the floor. Her arms went around him and a face was buried in his chest. "Teitoku, how could you!?" Kongou whined, hugging him tight.

"Kongou..." Shirai began, his voice low, causing the girl to quiet down and look up into his eyes.  
"Teitoku...?" She softly whispered.  
He laid a hand on her head. "Do you really think I would cheat on you without telling you first?" He told her, smiling.  
Tears of joy ran down her face. "Then, that article in the newspaper about you and Akashi...?"

Shirai continued as he undid her buns. "It is true we went out to eat, but Aoba, being the reporter she is, merely over exaggerated the story to make it sound interesting."  
Kongou smiled, hugging him tighter as her hair came undone. "Then Teitoku is still mine!"  
"By the way, you and I aren't dating."  
"Eh!?" She looked shock. "What about all of those intimate moments we've shared together?"

"You mean the hugs?" Shirai asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"And the kisses!"  
"What kisses?"  
She suddenly smiled, leaning forward before he placed his hand over her face. "Teitoku, just let me give you one on the cheek!" She whined.  
"Not today."  
"Then tomorrow?"  
"No one knows what the future holds."  
"Eeeeeh?"

Shirai then placed both of his hands on her shoulders, a serious look on his face which instantly sent a blush across Kongou's face, making her act like a shy maiden as she averted her eyes and pressed her fingers together. "Kongou, I have a mission for you."  
Her eyes lit up, and she turned to face him, burning with determination. "Hai, teitoku?"  
"I need you to find Aoba and bring her here."  
"Hai!" Leaping from his chair, over his desk, and onto the floor, she saluted, blew a kiss, and then flew out of his office.

Just when Shirai thought he was going to get a moment of peace until Kongou brought Aoba back, Akashi flung the door open to his office, her face burning red. "A-a-a-admiral!" She stuttered, walking up to his desk and holding out the morning newspaper. "T-this... a-and... I-I don't... Uwaaa..." Not able to form a clear sentence, she could only stand there and whimper.

He took it and took a look at it, even though he already knew what it would be about. "It appears that Aoba followed us last night."  
"Why did she have to make a story about it!" Akashi suddenly blurted out, before blushing even more at her outburst. "I-I-I mean, it's not like we're d-d-d-dating...!"  
The admiral looked like she had stabbed him through the heart!  
"Admiral! Don't make a face like that!" She exclaimed.

Shirai composed himself. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist myself."  
Akashi placed her hands on his desk, leaning forward. "W-what are we going to do?" Then, noticing how close she was to him, she was suddenly halfway across the room in an instant. He swore she moved faster than Kongou.  
"Everything will be sorted out by tomorrow." He told her, confident about it.  
She blinked. "What do you mean?"

For the umpteenth time in the last thirty minutes, Shirai's door was once again flung open and Kongou walked in, holding up Aoba by the back of her collar. "Teitoku, surface task force reporting in!" She said, dropping Aoba to the ground.  
"Itai, itai... you don't have to be so rough." Aoba whined, standing up and dusting off her rear.

"Girls, listen up." Shirai spoke up, getting their attention. "Aoba, I have a story for tomorrow's paper for you, if you'll clear up everything about Akashi and I dating, which we are not."  
Aoba, instantly interested, was in his face in an instant. "What, what?"  
He smiled, his finger against her forehead. "Pizza party this Sunday, the entire base."  
"Really!?" Suddenly all three girls were in front of his faze, forcing him to lean back in surprise.

"Yatta!" The girls exclaimed before clasping hands and twirling around in a circle.

Aoba was the first one to break free. "I'll go start writing, and I'll make sure to clear everything up about you and the commander, Akashi!"  
"Thank you, Aoba." Akashi told her, bowing softly. "I'll start making preparations for the party."  
"I'll help out Akashi." Kongou said as Aoba walked out.

Then, Akashi and Kongou turned on the admiral, another bead of sweat going down his cheek as he wondered what he had gotten himself into. "Teitoku~" Kongou began, Akashi stepping forward. "The requisitions forms?"  
"Of course." Shirai said, handing them over. He was going to dread getting them back when they were filled out... Plus, all of the pizza he was going to have to order...

Well, as long as they got this misunderstanding sorted out, then everything would be fine.

Sure enough, the next day, most everyone forgot about Akashi and Shirai's date as they saw the new headline. For those who still remembered about it, their minds were put at ease when they read the side article.

Fusou let out a sigh of relief, a small smile playing across her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, everyone! Updates will be entirely random, so I can't guarantee anything. Aside from that, after reading a fellow author's story, I've decided to be a little more active with author notes, including responding to some reviews. With that said, there's really only one review I can say anything to, aside from thank you for your interest to everyone else!**

 **Also, the next chapter won't be continuing off from the last chapter like this one did. So, no pizza party for the readers.**

 **This chapter... turned out to be rather long compared to the others, didn't it? What kind of chapters does everyone prefer? Short, long, or maybe either?**

* * *

 **380ZX:** **Indeed, this story will be slice-of-life with comedy and trace amounts of romance thrown in. Eventually, the admiral may end up with one of the kanmusu... which one, is left to be seen.**


	7. Kisaragi and the Hot Fudge Sundae

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.**

 _ **Nanchatte:** Just kidding._

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Admiral Shirai was sitting at a booth in Mamiya's café, and sitting across from him was a beautiful young lady with long purple-red hair, matching eyes, and a bewitching smile on her face. It was a smile that had already broken the hearts of nine men and one woman under his command, along with a visiting admiral. Now this smile was directed at him. He was to be her plaything as she toyed with him for her own amusement, not letting him out of her grasp until she was bored of him. Yes, this was the one and only girl who could do something so sinister...

Her name... Kisaragi.

"Here you go." Mamiya said, setting the plate in between the two of them. On it was a hot fudge sundae (no nuts), with two small spoons for eating it with.

Kisaragi made her move. "Commander, Kisaragi would like a taste..." She said, her finger against her lip as she looked at him with an adorable look in her eyes. "Would you... feed it to me?"  
Shirai, however, wouldn't be defeated so easily. "Of course." He said, taking a spoon and scooping up some of the fudge and caramel covered ice cream; but, as he brought it to her lips, he grinned and shoved it right in.

The girl was startled, her eyes wide as her mouth was stuffed; but, she quickly recovered. Her hands grabbed his own, the girl licking the spoon clean before letting him go. "Delicious." She whispered, smiling at him.  
He could only awkwardly smile back at her.

"Now, it's your turn." Kisaragi spoke, scooping up a bite of ice cream as she leaned over the table. "Say 'awww'."  
Shirai reluctantly opened his mouth, taking a spoonful of sundae and tasting it. As expected, it was delicious; and, then, he realized that she hadn't switched spoons.  
She giggled, as if sensing his thoughts. "Just now was an indirect kiss, wasn't it?"  
"Indirect, huh?" He said, going on the counterattack. "I'd much prefer a direct one."

Kisaragi didn't falter one bit. "Is that so? Then how about it, co~mman~der~?" She closed her arms, her lips ready and inviting.

Shirai's face went pale as he realized his mistake, yet he couldn't go back on his word! _I've been half playing along and half trying to turn the tables on her, but why did I have to go and say that? Now she's expecting me to kiss her, and I can't go back on my word, so is my only option to go ahead and kiss her!? No, there's a way around this. I know it... I see it...!_

As for Kisaragi, though she seemed perfectly in control, her mind was racing. _He's not really going to kiss me, right? I just said that to embarrass him, but he's being so quiet... I don't know what he's doing. Is he really going to kiss me? I can't even open my eyes to see what he's up to because that will ruin the mood. Aaaa, now I'm the one getting embarrassed! What do I do? I was just kidding! Ah, that's right, 'just kidding'! If I say that, everything works out in my favor._

"Nan-" Kisaragi began to say as she opened her eyes, but there was suddenly a wet sensation against her forehead. Her cheeks went beet red as she noticed the admiral was kneeling in front of her, his lips against her forehead. Leaning back, he smiled at her. "How was it? A direct kiss, that is." Shirai teased her, a mischievous grin on his face.

There was only one thing to say that came to Kisaragi's mind as she looked up at him, her arms raised in front of her chest. "What... are you trying to do to me...?" She whispered, soft and shy.  
Shirai's eyes went wide, his cheeks reddening as he looked into her innocent eyes. He tried to say something, anything, but they just stared at another... Until, finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "You... win." He conceded defeat. "I'll pay today."

Kisaragi didn't say anything, only looking down into her lap.  
"Kisaragi?" Shirai He , wondering if he'd done something to offend her.  
"Commander..." She brushed a strand of hair from her face, glancing up at him. In that moment, he could only think of how truly beautiful she was. "Maybe... we should go somewhere private..."  
The admiral's thought process came to an abrupt halt.

"Ki-Kisaragi...!?" Shirai muttered in shock, his eyes wide open.  
Kisaragi suddenly smiled, facing him fully. "Nanchatte~" She said, teasingly.  
 _This girl...!_ He nearly fell over. "Right." He finally said once he composed himself.  
"Now, shall we finish our sundae before it melts?" She asked, handing him the spoon and holding a finger against her mouth.

As he fed her another bite, Shirai wondered if he would ever be able to defeat her teasing ways.

Kisaragi just giggled, enjoying herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Kisaragi makes her debut! She is now listed in the Characters along with Aoba, Fusou, and Inazuma as one of the four main shipgirls of this story! That said, Fusou and Inazuma don't yet have a chapter dedicated to just them and Admiral Shirai... That should eventually be fixed!**

 **By the way, my plan of going to bed earlier was ruined after I started writing more of this chapter. Been about 700 words since then...**

 **Now, for reviews, I think I can say more than to just one. So, starting off with earlier reviws.**

* * *

 **I2ose:** **Glad he's doing a good job!**

 **gvintheodore:** **Indeed, I will!**

 **Fire Lord** **626:** **Not as short as chapter 3... I wonder if that one's nice too, since it's so short. The theme of that chapter, basically, is Shimakaze = Body Pillow.**

 **ijnfleetadmiral:** **Yes, she sure does! Fusou, and every other shipgirl that takes a fancy to him... Which, there may or may not be. The question is, however, who does the admiral like?**

 **Skull Flame:** **If Fusou is truly happy, I believe Yamashirou will accept it. I can't really say anything more until I have those two interact, tho.**

 **Sorry for skipping over everyone else last chapter; it's actually really rather fun to do this.**


End file.
